


Misbegotten Fruit

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: There’s a single test in his medicine cabinet.





	Misbegotten Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [SinBin Fill Fest](https://sinbinfillfest.dreamwidth.org/) for [this](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4385998#cmt4385998) prompt at the sinbin.

There’s a single test in his medicine cabinet. He’s not sure, exactly, where it came from; maybe TK’s one and only scare, maybe Nolan had one he didn’t talk about. Either way, Ivan swallows back the nausea and the anxiety and picks it up, reading the directions carefully before tearing the wrapper open. It’s a little gross, recapping it and placing it on the counter to wait out the time recommended. Ivan rinses his hands and sits on the closed toilet seat, scrolling blindly through his social media until the timer he set goes off. 

  


_ It was once, _ an immature, in-denial part of himself argues when he checks the results. The rest of him knows that once is more than enough. He drops the test into the wastebasket, washing his hands again in the sink. Part of him wants to dig it back out, look at it again to be sure, but the twin pink lines are already burned into his mind. Drying his hands off perfunctorily, he picks his phone back up and sends a text to Nolan. 

  


_ I: still on for tonight? _

_ N: yeah. <3  _

  


Ivan stares at the heart for a while, wondering if he should say more, but he doesn’t want to stress Nolan unnecessarily; they’re going to have enough to worry about as it is. 

  


He makes it through dinner, glad the ‘morning’ sickness has eased up enough to let him enjoy the alfredo Nolan had picked up on his way over even if the nerves keep him tense. Nolan keeps glancing at him, catching on to Ivan’s mood, but he doesn’t prod him to speak. They get cuddled up on the couch before Ivan manages to gather himself. 

  


“Patty?” 

  


“Hmm?” Nolan nuzzles at his neck and - to Ivan’s horror - the affection makes his eyes prickle with tears. 

  


“I - I took a pregnancy test today.” Nolan’s sitting up before he can finish, eyes wide as they meet Ivan’s. 

  


“Oh.” He’s quiet for a beat or two, then he takes a deep breath. “Oh. I. It was positive, right?” 

  


Ivan nods and drops his gaze; it’s too hard to watch shock drift into a series of emotions across Nolan’s face. He let’s Nolan take his hand and thread their fingers together, squeezes back tight when Nolan does. 

  


“Do you want to keep it?” Nolan asks softly. 

  


“Yeah.” Ivan knows that for sure. He’d asked himself that before today, has asked himself over and over again since he took the test this morning and the answer has stayed the same. 

  


“Okay.” Nolan settles back into Ivan’s side, kissing his cheek. His hand drifts gently to rest on Ivan’s belly, even though there’s no way for him to feel anything this soon. Taking a slow breath, Ivan turns his head to press his face into Nolan’s hair. Nolan slides his hand up and shifts so they’re pressed together, just shy of clinging. “I love you,” Nolan murmurs. It’s soft, quiet, and all that Ivan needs to hear. 

  


* * *

  


“What’s wrong?” Nolan’s looking at him with concern, dropping his legs down from around Ivan’s waist. His hands run down Ivan’s back, petting gently at his sides and the contact sends a shiver through Ivan’s body. 

  


“I . . .” He can’t quite find the words to say it. He feels out of shape. Unattractive. There’s a distinctive curve to his belly, a softness to his entire torso that he’s not used to, and being exposed above Nolan like this is only heightening his self-consciousness. Swallowing, Ivan closes his eyes against tears and embarrassment welling up. 

  


“Hey. Come here.” Speaking low and soft, Nolan tugs Ivan down, letting him hide his face against Nolan’s neck. Ivan doesn’t sniffle, but a couple of tears run down his cheeks anyway. He takes a slow breath, conscious of how it makes his belly brush against Nolan’s. He trembles when Nolan’s hand runs down his back and around to gently cup the swell. “Is it this?” 

  


Ashamed, Ivan nods. Nolan just caresses his belly and sides, turning his head enough to kiss Ivan’s cheek. Slowly, he slides his hand down to brush his fingers over the tip of Ivan’s cock, making him gasp. They slide around the crown and slip off, trailing precome along his belly. 

  


“I like it,” Nolan whispers, like it’s a secret. They’re both quiet for a moment, and Nolan settles his palm back against Ivan’s belly, just above his dick. “Is that okay?” 

  


“Y-yeah. Are you - you don’t have to.” 

  


Nolan kisses his cheek again and slips his fingers back down to stroke Ivan teasingly. “I know. I want to. Please?” 

  


There’s no sign of tears when Ivan pushes himself back up, and Nolan gratefully takes the kiss Ivan presses against his lips. He’s still tentative about lining up, so Nolan wraps his legs around his waist and drags Ivan in. The sudden stretch tears a gasp from his lips, but when Ivan tries to pull away, Nolan just shakes his head. 

  


“Please, Ivan.” 

  


It’s an odd sensation for Ivan, his bump dragging along Nolan’s belly, brushing his cock as as he thrusts. Nolan is responsive as ever, cheeks flushing darkly. He clings, big hands and long legs keeping Ivan right where Nolan wants him and it’s - 

  


Ivan whines in his throat as he feels orgasm rush up on him. Nolan’s eyes go wide as Ivan trembles through it, and he helps to ease him out and down onto the bed. 

  


“I’m sorry, Nolan, fuck,” Ivan murmurs. He’s still shaky and just as embarrassed as he was before; he hasn’t come that quickly in  _ years _ and now - 

  


“It’s okay. Can -” Nolan falls quiet, and Ivan cracks one eye to peek at him. He’s still sex-flushed, hair tousled, and - to Ivan’s surprise - his cock is still hard between his legs. Ivan watches as he swallows, gaze darting away and back. “Can I?” 

  


All Ivan can do is nod; he’s amazed Nolan still wants to, but he starts fast as he strokes himself, one hand falling to rest alongside Ivan’s belly. Nolan looks at him, over his softening chest and rounding belly and moans softly. With shaky fingers, Ivan reaches up to tweak at Nolan’s nipples, feeling his answering groan beneath his hands. Nolan’s starting to rut his hips, the tip of his cock just glancing along Ivan’s stomach, coating the spot with a thin layer of precome. 

  


When he comes, it’s hot and wet and all over Ivan’s bump. For a moment, Nolan looks like he might leave; instead he runs his fingertips through the mess before reaching for the washcloth on the bedside to wipe it away. He kisses the bump when he’s done before sliding up to kiss Ivan on the mouth. 

  


“Was that okay?” Nolan’s mumbling, but Ivan catches it anyway. 

  


“Yeah. I’m sorry I-” he starts, but Nolan cuts him off with another kiss.

  


He holds the kiss for a moment before sitting up to look Ivan in the face. “No, don’t be. It was hot.” Ivan gets the sense that if Nolan could blush more, he would, nevermind that his own face feels red enough for both of them. 

  


They shuffle around until Nolan’s tucked against Ivan’s side, some of the awkwardness slipping away as they relax into each other. “Suppose it’s a pregnancy thing?” Nolan asks after a while. 

  


“I guess. My chest has been, ah. Sensitive,” Ivan admits. He closes his eyes when Nolan thumbs a nipple experimentally, blush renewing when his cock starts to harden. Nolan keeps at it until he’s mostly hard, then reaches down between Ivan’s legs to fondle him. 

  


“Can you again?” 

  


“Uh, uh-huh.” It’s hard to think when Nolan’s stroking him just right, and Ivan’s certain he’s not going to last much longer this time around than the first. Sure enough, it only takes a couple of minutes for Nolan to have him shuddering and coming into his palm. Nolan strokes him until Ivan pushes his arm gently away. 

  


Wiping his hand on the sheets, Nolan curls back up against Ivan, rubbing gently at his belly. Two orgasms and the gentle, rhythmic touch almost lull Ivan to sleep, so he lets himself drift. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
